


Grind and Press

by gala_apples



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Monroe and Nick aren't going to buy J with her, they're going to entertain her in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind and Press

"This is stupid," Monroe says suddenly.

They both ignore him until he shoves Nick back against the stone wall of a very dodgy-looking shop. At that point Rosalee has to stop. She’s the only one that knows where they’re going, if she rounds a corner and they don’t see which they’ll be lost. This isn’t exactly a good neighbourhood it get lost in.

“We're going to get in so much trouble. I'll bring shame down upon my entire family and it'll be all your-"

"Relax," Nick says again. It’s maybe the fiftieth time he’s said it, and it’s obvious Monroe wants to throttle him for it. Kind of a dangerous comment, considering the precarious position he’s in. Monroe’s arm is against his chest to hold him to the brick, if it slipped up only a foot Nick would be smothering.

Of course, Nick’s got the whole Grimm superpowers thing. A bit freaky, until you realise he’s got no interest in killing anyone. His aunts takes care of that. Without appearing to exert himself at all, Nick pushes himself away from the wall and into Monroe. "Calm down. We're just having a bit of fun." His tone is good, but his eyes are nervous. He’s scared too, and Rosalee knows that more than Nick's comment is what comforts Monroe. It’s the Blutbad in him. He gets pissed off when he feels like a coward, unless he can convince himself the whole pack feels the same.

"If I'm not high in fifteen minutes," Monroe says, "I'm going back." 

Nick nods. Of course it seems fair enough to him, he can’t even take J. Grimm or not, special or not, J’s not meant for human constitutions. Rosalee on the other hand- her body’s primed for it. She wants to try taking the drug the same way she wants to try watching other people fucking, or bungee jumping, or having a sit down meal without someone mentioning organs. So many things that seem impossible are actually easy enough if you just manipulate the circumstances correctly. Hers is less of a bucket list, and more of a liar’s list.

Well, if she’s not getting to cross off one thing, she’s crossing off another. No better time than now, really. Who’s to say a year from now she’ll have compatible relationships. Right now Monroe and Nick are stuck in this often hilarious bromance thing where neither will make the first move because they’re too worried about ancestral differences. And Rosalee knows Monroe’s sublimating his unusable feelings for Nick onto her. Or maybe he genuinely likes her too. It’s possible. And it doesn’t matter. What matters is that she can use it, to get what she wants.

"Monroe, would you feel better if your shame was about not producing a heir?”

“Um. What?” 

She inches forward to Monroe, and kisses him smack-dab on the lips. He seems surprised, but not surprised enough to open his mouth to gasp, so Rosealee can't get a proper kiss.

"And you, Nick. I like you, you know what fun is. That's always a good quality in a person." She kisses him too. Afterall, bridging the gap with mutual experience is the first step of her new plan for tonight.

Weirdly enough, it’s Nick that spazzes out. When she pulls away and adjusts the hem of her shirt Nick is staring, slightly open-mouthed. Rosalee’s happy to have made an impression, she just would have guessed it would be on the wolf of the group, not the killer.

Monroe shrugs, suddenly completely, utterly calm. He takes hold of Nick's arm, pulling him to his side. “We were gonna go to my house to get high. Let’s just go to my house to make out. All three of us.”

"I like it when you take charge," Nick murmured, dazed, and Monroe shoved his shoulder.

"Pull yourself together, man," Monroe says with a laugh in his voice. He’s blushing a bit, but he’s handling this much better than Rosalee would have thought. He tugs on Nick’s arm as he starts walking the way they came, and looks at Rosealee out of the corner of his eye. "Well, are you coming?"

It’s a long walk that takes more time than it should. Monroe keeps having to drag Nick forward because Nick’s intent on stopping and kissing their necks. Every ten feet he just stops and leans to the left or the right. Rosalee would walk in front, but that’s not the solution. Either Nick would focus his attention on Monroe, which is hardly fair to her, or he’d kiss the back of her neck, which is kryptonite to her, and she’d start dry humping him in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Finally Rosalee snaps. Screw going all the way to the guaranteed privacy of Monroe’s house. “We’re like five minutes from my brother’s store. I have an emergency key. Let’s just go there. It’ll take us five billion years to get to your house.” It’s probably better, anyway. If things get awkward, at least it’ll have gotten awkward in a space they never have to go to again. Better than ruining their makeshift shack in the woods behind Monroe’s house. Because regardless of the awkward levels, she’s not going to stop hanging out with either of them. Their friendship is rare, and not just because it’s Fuchsbau/Blutbad/Grimm. Rosalee didn’t really have friends until she met them. Nothing could happen that would make her give them up.

“That sounds good,” Nick replies emphatically.

They make it to the apothecary without any more problems. It’s when she’s getting the key that things take another turn. All of her keys are scattered at the bottom of her backpack. Every time she has to let herself in somewhere Rosalee curses at herself for doing it that way, but she never bothers to get a keyring. Bent over with the backpack on the sidewalk, she can hear them doing things behind her. She looks back to see Nick pawing at Monroe's pale blue jumper. His hand is slipping up beneath and catching on the buttons of Monroe's white dress shirt.

"Nick," Monroe hisses. 

Nick just grins, teeth snapping dangerously close to Monroe's ear. Technically Monroe has Rosealee to thank for breaking Nick completely, but he seems to be focusing on chastising Nick, not blaming her. "Not now," he insists. Nick pouts. Nick Burkhardt actually fucking pouts, which is kind of a mindfuck, but Monroe is firm. He untangles Nick’s hands from his clothes and pushes them down to Nick’s sides. "No touching until we get inside."

"I heard that, and don't think I'm not going to watch." Rosealee pauses to grin at Nick, only slightly surprised when he grins back. Of course she’s right. Of course it took barely anything at all to make this happen.

She finally finds the key and lets herself in. They’re close behind her. The apothecary does not have an abundance of chairs. The apothecary has a backroom full of crap, a basement full of crap, and a front room with a modicum of organisation and the most floor room of anywhere in the building. Freddy takes the same stool with him from room to room when he needs it. Not seeing much of an option Rosealee sits on the floor. She slips her shoes off for full comfort. Monroe and Nick sit down, similarly making themselves comfortable. For a brief moment they’re three points of a triangle, and then Monroe and Nick lean in towards each other.

Monroe lets Nick kiss him at first, opening his mouth to Nick's tongue.

 

“How far do you guys, you know, wanna go?”

It’s not even a question to her. “All the way.”

“Then we should probably start getting naked.”

Rosalee can’t say she disagrees. She turns her back on them to face the counter and cash register to get undressed. She piles everything on the counter from biggest -pants- to smallest -bra- and takes a deep breath for confidence. It’s not that she doesn’t love her body, it’s just it’s always like stepping over a precipice. She’s not sure if having two others in the room will make it less or more awkward. 

Her consensus is less. There’s less direct staring and startling eye contact when everyone has two bodies to look at. And man does Monroe make for a nice sight naked. It’s the final piece of the puzzle. She already knows how Monroe would stack up as a boyfriend in a dozen other ways, that he’s funny is a big pro while probably getting disowned for cross species relations is a big con. That Monroe is super hot naked is the final pro. She could really date the guy, if she knew for sure he had an equal interest level in the both of them.

Nick leans forward to kiss her. His hands are smooth where they land at the juncture of neck and shoulder. It feels like he’s holding her in place, anchoring her. She can’t tell if she likes it. She’s a fuchsbau, it’s in her nature to flit around, not to stay still. His cock is heavy with blood against her thigh. His lips feel heavy too, now that he’s actively participating in their second kiss. It’s like he’s trying to imprint himself on her.

Rosalee kisses him until she’s sure she doesn’t like his technique, then pulls away. When he looks at her Rosalee shoos him towards Monroe. She’s hardly going to get in the way of their good time. All the lack of attraction means is that this won’t be a threesome. They can all still get off.

She decided too soon. That much becomes obvious five minutes later, when Monroe is balls deep in Nick. It’s not a surprise that Monroe’s a top. If this continues Rosalee would bet Monroe tops ninety nine times out of a hundred. What is a surprise is the way Nick’s heavy hands feel so much better when they’re on her thighs. Oral sex is something a girl just doesn’t get sick of. Even though Nicks’ not the best she’s ever had, not even in the top ten, she appreciates the attempt.

She can’t blame him for not really paying attention to her instructions to her clit. Monroe’s fucking him pretty hard. She’s not sure how great she’d be at orienteering if her pleasure system was being pounded. Rosalee could wait until one of them is done. Enjoy the six until one of them is ready to help her to a ten. Unlike a couple of her shitty fucks, Nick and Monroe are gentlemen. They’d never get their orgasm and think the game is done. But the truth is Rosalee doesn’t want to wait. Why should she, when she knows exactly how to get herself off?

Wriggling backwards, Rosalee sits up. Nick looks confused when she murmurs “be right back” and stands up. She needs to find something she can use. For an unintended purpose, that goes without saying. It’s not like Freddy has a hidden stash of sex toys. And if he did it would be messed up and she wouldn’t want to know. There are only so many objects in the apothecary though. Most are bottles of things, and ever since Robbie showed her One Guy One Glass she’s implemented a lifelong ban off glass objects.

The answer is right under her nose. Literally, the mortar and pestle is on the same counter as her clothes. The pestle is approximately dildo shaped, and more importantly it’s a solid weight. Her few years of experimenting Rosalee easily learned vibration doesn’t do anything for her that pressure doesn’t.

This time when Nick starts licking at her inner lips, Rosalee goes straight to pressing the pestle down on her clit. It’s cold, and she involuntarily twitches away from it. Nick makes an unhappy noise, like he thinks it’s because of him. She has the odd urge to pat him on the head. Instead she pushes her cunt back in his face and starts to rub the pestle along her skin to warm it up. it doesn’t work very well; stone isn’t a quick to warm material. What does happen is her skin comes alive. Stroking the cool smooth stone across her stomach makes her shiver. It’s such a weird sensation, something she’s not used to during sex that’s actually very sexy.

Rosalee shivers again when she pushes it against her nipple. The temperature is doing more than pinching ever did. Pinching always only hurt, when it didn’t turn her off completely. Pinching reminds her of Freddy and their fights in the car. Not something she likes in her mind during sex. But the cold pressure, that’s a completely different story.

The biggest surprise comes when she runs it lightly over her bottom lip as a flight of fancy. Somehow her lip is directly connected to her cunt. Rosalee clenches down and lets out her first moan. The sound must get to Monroe, Nick is bucked forward hard into her. It’s enough to kill a girl. She lowers her arm and presses the pestle to her clit, and rocks it back and forth. It’s almost enough, and then all of a sudden it is, it completely is, and Rosalee’s not sure exactly where her legs are, but she’s bearing down with them, against whatever flesh is in the way, as she moans again and wets Nick’s face.

“Holy _shit_ , ‘Lee. While we’re in an apothecary you should bottle that sound and sell it. No one would have to take viagra ever again.”

‘See?’ Rosalee thinks to herself. ‘Monroe; funny. Nick; solid and oddly enough good in bed. Maybe you should date them both.’

After all, she still hasn’t technically crossed _watch two people have sex_ off her liar’s list. Dating them both would give her a lot more opportunities for it.


End file.
